


It Only Hurts

by Lemni (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth hurts, Juvia knows this. But when her eyes are fully opened to the truth how will she deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song It Only Hurts by Defualt.

Juvia could nearly burst with delight when her Gray walked into the guild hall. "Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy to see you!" His face twitched with annoyance but she ignored it and ran to hug him. "Juvia wants to know how your day was." She stated happily hugging his arm. 

Gray stared at her with a blank face "Juvia, get off of me." Juvia ignored him and continued to gush over him "Did you get a haircut Gray-sama? You look different. But it's a good different! Gray-sama always looks good." Gray peeled the rain mage off of his arm and walked over to the bar, huffing at the situation "No I didn't get a haircut, Juvia. Go bother someone else I'm not in the mood."

Mira gave Gray a sympathetic look and passed him a glass of ice water. "Natsu giving you a hard time again?" Gray nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' before he took a long swig of the water. "I accidentally stepped on Happys tail and even though I apologized the flame brain threw me out for the day." 

Mira tsk'ed at Gray "You ought to be more careful next time." Gray scowled at the girl but ducked his head when he heard Juvia call his name. Bracing himself for impact he still toppled a bit when Juvia threw herself onto him. "Gray-sama what is troubling you?" The blue haired girl questioned invading Grays personal space.

If looks could kill Juvia would be six feet under right about now. Gray shoved her off of him and she landed hard on her ass in the floor. "You! You are my problem! Can you not see that this whole relationship you seem to think we have is nothing?! There is nothing between us, Juvia Lockster. Leave me the hell alone! I don't love you and I never will. I never did to begin with, if anything else your presence causes me stress. Stop it!" Gray snapped and then stormed out of the guild hall.

Juvia stared at her feet. If that was how Gray-sama felt and it made him happy then so be it. The guild members that were in the hall all looked at the rain mage sympathetically all the while preparing themselves for a flood. Lucy walked over and rested her hand on Juvias shoulder "Juvia-" 

Juvia stood and brushed her off "Juvia is okay. If it is I that causes Gray-sama problems then Juvia will fix the problem." Juvia turned and left the guild hall without another word heading towards her home. If her presence- her life, caused Gray-sama problems then she would end it. 

Anything to make Gray-sama happy.

________________________________________________________

Juvia walked into her kitchen trying to decide the best way to do it- to end her life. She needed to guarantee that it worked. Then the idea hit her, and how ironic it was. She would drown herself. Juvia tittered to herself as she made her way into the bedroom. If she was going to die she would at least look her best. 

Juvia rummaged through her closet and pulled out her best dress, a navy blue strapless that rode high enough on her thighs to reveal her fairy tail emblem. She laid it out on her bed and dug through her drawer to find her best stockings that matched tbe dress. Changing her clothes Juvia went into the bathroom and did her makeup- something she never did. 

Once that was done and over with Juvia climbed into the bath tub and placed a hand on her chest over her heart. "How ironic that Juvia will drown. Juvias heart hurts." Turning the water on cold she lowered herself into the tub and waited for it to fill. Juvia drummed her fingers on the side of the tub and spoke out loud "Juvia does this for you Gray-sama." 

Juvia turned the faucet off after the tub nearly sloshed over into the floor. It would have been easier to summon the water herself but she wanted to do it this way. Juvia smiled and rubbed her hand over the Fairy Tail symbol, this was it. She would no longer live after tonight.

Juvia took a moment to think before submersing herself. Gray-sama had chosen Natsu over her, why had he done that? Was Juvia not good enough? Juvia let a single tear slide down her cheek as her heart clenched almost painfully. Gray-sama did not want her, her life was a burden to him. 

Taking a small breath Juvia put herself under the water and stayed there. She closed her eyes and said her farewells in her head as her lungs began to ache due to her holding her breath. Juvia fought the urge to resurface as her lungs screamed at her. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? She couldn't tell but it had only been thirty seconds at most. 

Juvia opened her eyes and the world spun around her, most of her vision was consumed by black spots and she could feel her consciousness slipping away from her. It would all be over soon and then Gray-sama could be happy.

Juvia closed her eyes again and smiled, letting the darkness consume her. 'Juvia hopes that Gray-sama will be pleased...' were her last thoughts before she fell unconscious and her guild symbol began to fade as she died.

________________________________________________________

Makarov scowled as he felt a guild member fading, nobody was on any dangerous missions so who was dying? He walked out of his office and loked over all the members chatting happily together. Makarov descended the staircase and started towards Mira. 

Mira took note of the solemn expression on the old mans face "What's wrong?" She inquired setting aside her glass that she was drying. Makarov sighed "I fear that someone is dying or has died. But I don't know who or why." Mira looked troubled "That is a problem. Who could it be?" 

"I'm not sure. Let's gather everyone who isn't away on a mission and figure this out." Mira nodded and brushed herself off "I'll stop by homes and spread the word." Mira left the guild and went to Natsus first, telling him to go to the guild hall and take anyone he saw on the way. Circling around on her path through town Mira stopped by Lucys house "Go to the guild, it's urgent." The white haired girl told the celestial mage and the left to go tell Juvia.

Mira knocked on Juvias door while an uneasy feeling settled over her. "Juvia?" She knocked again and twisted the door knob, findng it unlocked she stuck her head in "Juvia? Are you home?" She called out as she entered the home. What ever possessed her to do it had Mira wandering through the rain mages home looking in the different rooms. 

Nothing could have prepares her for what she found when she looked in the bathroom. Mira gasped and rushed to the unconscious girl lying in the tub. "Juvia? Juvia?!" Mira called out pulling the girl out of the water and onto the bathroom floor. 

Mira pressed her ear to Juvias chest listening for a heartbeat and finding none. Mira nearly started crying right there had she not remembered to preform CPR. Mira pushed her hands down over Juvias heart a few times before leaning up and pinching the girls nose shut to breath air into her mouth. 

The white haired girl repeated the action for a solid minute before the rain mage came to, sputtering and coughing up water. "Oh my gosh, Juvia!" Mira hugged the coughing girl to her chest as tears of relief streamed down her face. "Why? Why would you ever do something like that Juvia?!" 

Juvia stared at the wall with a blank face "Juvia just wanted to make Gray-sama happy." Mira pushed Juvia back so she was looking her in the eyes "How could this make him happy? How could this make anyone happy? Juvia the guild is your family we all would have been so upset had you actually died!" 

Juvia could not make eye contact with Mira "Juvia is very sorry." Mira shook her head and stood, pulling Juvia with her. "Let's get you cleaned up so we can go back down to the guild and see everyone." Juvia sighed "Okay." 

Juvia was sad, she was still alive and if she was still alive then Gray-sama was still upset. Juvia dried herself off and put on her clothes from earlier, she exited her bedroom to find a smiling Mira waiting for her "Ready?" Juvia nodded.

Mira chatted happily with Juvia all the way back to the guild, leaving Juvia in her thoughts to nod or agree occaisionally. When they walked through the guild entrance Mira smiked to Makarov "Everything is okay now. Kind of. Gray I'm going to kick your ass, but everything is okay." 

Gray looked confused and angry "What the hell did I do?!" Mira cracked her knuckles "You're a shit person. What you did to Juvia earlier was uncalled for! She nearly killed herself!" Everyone looked taken aback, Juvia had looked fine when she left.

"Juvia only wanted Gray-sama to be happy." The rain mage murmured not making eye contact with anybody. Gray looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Oh sbit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Mira punched him jn the back of the head "You inconsiderate jerk!" 

Lucy hugged Juvia lightly "He isn't much, don't listen to him. Natsu and he are an idiot couple together and you shouldn't waste your time chasing him. There are so many better people out there for you." 

Juvia nodded "Okay. Juvia will find a better love interest." Licy smiled "Good." Meanwhile Mira continued to beat the hell out of Gray while Natsu complained how that it was his job to hit the droopy eyed bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this all up on a tablet while I was sick. Bear with me guys. I will admit that I don't know Juvias character as much as would like but I still feel she fits this song. Also, there are probably a lot of typos. I'll fix them later.


End file.
